When Enough Is Enough
by sugarandspice
Summary: I'm finally updating! A new chapter up soon! R&R!
1. Meet Your New Home

Higher Ground: When Enough Is Enough

I do not own any of the characters involved in the Fox Family series. The rest are of my imagination.

Note I first posted this quite a few years ago, and i never got around to finishing it because of university starting and such. Only now have i pulled it out of the ground and started to work on it again. My story doesn't exactly follow along with the series. Think of it as a sort of an alternate Higher Ground world created by me. Most things remain the same in terms if the characters and their personalities, but i've changed certain aspects in order for me to write this. The biggest change would be that unfortunately, in the beginning of this story, Scott and Shelby aren't an item. In fact, they're not attracted to each other at all. But don't worry all my fellow S/S lovers, i will have them together by the end. I tried my hardest to stay true to the characters we all love. Anyway, R&R, and i hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Meet Your New Home

"We're getting a newbie today guys." Daisy announced as she joined the breakfast table.

"Oh yeah, where'd ya hear that?" asked Auggie between chews of the ever-loved rubbery tasting scrambled eggs.

"Kat told me, Peter told her, I told you...well, you get the picture."

The six Cliffhangers, Daisy, Auggie, Juliette, Scott, Shelby, and Ezra, sat silent. Each one wondering who the newbie was, but more importantly, why he or she was about to join them here at Mt. Horizon.

The silence was broken by Ezra.

"I don't know 'bout the rest of you men, but I hope the new addition is female. No offence to you ladies, but we could use some fresh scenery, if ya know what I mean!"

The smirk on his face was wiped away by a hard smack on the head from Daisy. Auggie nearly spat out his eggs from laughter. Daisy shot him a quick look and he backed off.

"Well, there isn't much to look at when it comes to you either, Freakin." Shelby's icy blue gaze pierced through Ezra.

"Wait, didn't I say except for you Shelby because you know I...you're always...I mean..."

"Right," she said quickly, picking up her tray and leaving the table.

"Smooth Ez, real smooth." Daisy mumbled.

"She'll really wanna date you now, Don Juan." laughed Auggie. "You really know what to say to the ladies to melt their hearts."

"Aw shut up, she knows what I meant. In due time she'll fall for me. Just wait."

"But we're the ones who have to put up her being pissy all day." retorted Daisy.

"She'll cheer up eventually," added Juliette, who had been silent the entire meal, which was unusual for her.

"Jules, has she ever been cheery even once since she got here?" Auggie asked in all seriousness.

Scott raised a brow. "Good point," he said.

Peter was at his desk going over paperwork for Sophie while she was out of town at a conference for juvenile counselors. A knock at the door broke his concentration. He looked up at the door.

A girl with shimmering auburn hair and deep green eyes stood silently. She was about 5'7 with the stunning features and poise of a model. Definitely not someone who looked like they were about to check in to Horizon.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she spoke softly.

"Um, not really," Peter replied, intrigued by this unique beauty who stood before him. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Ashlyn Reeves, I was told to come here and speak to a Mr..." she glanced down at the paper in her hands. "A Mr. Scarbrow? Are you him?" Her right eye squinted as her left eyebrow rose up her forehead.

Peter jumped up and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, please sit down. I wasn't expecting you this early. You caught me off guard."

"I thought I might as well come early, seeing as I'm going to be here for a while." she paused. "And don't worry, everyone mistakes me for someone older than 17."

"I see," Peter said and sat back down. Ashlyn shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Did you come here alone?" Peter asked as he dug her file out from the stack of papers cascading across his desk.

"Well, my mother had to attend a very important meeting this morning. As you probably know, she's the superintendent of the Downing School District. Very busy this time of year…." Ashlyn drifted off. She studied Peter's face as he read over her file.

"I find that sometimes it's easier to make the adjustment when a parent is present. It's really too bad, i'm sorry she couldn't make it." he said sympathetically.

"Don't be." Ashlyn replied bluntly.

After a moment of silence Peter got up and headed toward the door. He motioned for Ashlyn to follow.

"Why don't we head up to the dorms and let you unpack." He smiled warmly as Ashlyn stood up and picked her bags up from outside the office door.

"Hey Peter!" Kat said as she came around the corner. She smiled when she saw Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn, this is Kat, she's a Cliffhanger like you, not to mention one of the best students here." gloated Peter.

"That's because Horizon is an awesome place. You're gonna like it here Ashlyn."

"I hope so." Ashlyn smiled back.

"We're heading up to the dorms, wanna come?"

"I'll be up soon Peter. I have a little work to finish first. Nice meeting you Ashlyn."

"Same here," she said as Kat disappeared down the hallway.

Ashlyn inhaled deeply as she left the building. The scenery was picture perfect. The sun was shining atop the mountains that towered across the sky with not a cloud in sight.

"Now you are aware of the rules here, no smoking, no drugs-- " Peter was cut off.

"I am very aware of the rules and their consequences Mr. Scarbrow. Mother was very clear in relaying all of the information to me. You know, how if I wanted to run there's nowhere to go, how I have to keep my grades up, punishment in the form of social shuns..."

"I just have to make sure. Usually Sophie Becker, who is your counsellor, takes care of new admits but she's away on conference. And call me Peter." he added.

"Of course."

They continued up to the building where the female dorms were located. Peter opened up the door for Ashlyn, whose arms were full of bags.

"Meet your new home." he said with a nod.

Every bed was neatly made with magazines, notebooks, pictures, and other mementos from "home" scattered about. Ashlyn took the empty bed in the corner by the bathroom and set down her bags.

"They've been checked?" Peter asked pointing to the bags. "Just making sure, again."

"Yes, by two rather rude employees. They dove right in as if there was some special prize. Like kids in a cereal box."

A tiny grin crept across Peter's face. "Well, it's policy. I'll send someone up to come and get you when you're done to introduce you to everyone, give you the tour..."

Ashlyn nodded and began to unpack her bags.

"Welcome to Horizon, Ashlyn." She remained silent but acknowledged Peter with a quick glance, letting him know she was ready for him to leave.

After a few moments, she had her back to the door while hanging up some of her clothes when it suddenly slammed behind her, causing her to scream.


	2. The Cards Don't Lie

Chapter 2: The Cards Don't Lie

"Oh please, was that necessary?" muttered Shelby when she heard the new girl scream.

"Well you startled me when you slammed that door."

"I didn't expect anyone to be in here." Shelby said, glancing over Ashlyn. "You must be the newbie."

"Newbie?" Ashlyn asked.

"You know, the new kid on the block, or as some of us prefer, fresh meat..." Shelby said in a sinister tone.

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." Ashlyn turned her back to Shelby, now flopped on her bed, and continued to hang up clothes. She could feel Shelby's eyes burning a hole in her back.

"So you got a name, or do I just call ya newbie?"

"Ashlyn," she replied, turning to face one of new roommates. Pretty, thought Ashlyn, but her eyes are ice cold.

"Hmm. Uncommon. I'm Shelby." she said flatly.

"Also uncommon..." Ashlyn paused, then let out an almost inaudible laugh.

"What?" questioned Shelby.

"Well, Shelby was the name of my dog when I was eight."

Shelby sat silent, wondering how she meant that remark. Brushing it off, she sat up in her bed. "I had a dog when I was young too." The harshness usually present in Shelby's voice vanished for a moment, a hint of emotion cracking through.

"You look much better than when you walked in." observed Ashlyn.

"Yeah, it's just Freakin." Shelby rolled her eyes. "I mean Ezra. He has this annoying little crush, no, obsession with me at the moment."

"That's sweet."

"Not really. You'll see when you meet him later." Shelby watched Ashlyn continue to unpack and tried to think of something else to say to her. She's never been one to take to kindly to newbies, but for some reason she didn't feel threatened. So what if she's drop-dead gorgeous? I could take her down easily, mused Shelby. A few moments of silence passed. "So, how was Peter's speech this time around? Still the same old 'No sex, no drugs '"

"No rock and roll?" added Ashlyn.

"Yeah, something like that. So…..you done yet? Wanna get down there, meet the group and have some fun?" Shelby said in her best Juliette impression.

"Might as well, if I'm gonna be your roommate and all for God knows how long."

"Tell me about it," Shelby said through her teeth as Ashlyn shoved her bags under her bed and followed her out the door.

"Gin!" said Juliette with a grin.

"Come on Jules! That was 6 in a row!" complained Auggie.

"Correction-7!" Her grin got even bigger.

"I give up!" Auggie threw his cards playfully on the table.

"How can you find any sort of entertainment in cards like that?" Daisy groaned.

"Oh, and your witch cards are any better?" Auggie demanded.

"If you're referring to my tarot cards, then yes, they are much better."

"Nah, it's all a bunch of carnival crap. Cards can't really tell you about someone."

"But they can! I've already got a glimpse into the life of our yet to be seen newbie."

"Please Dais,"

"The cards don't lie Auggie."

Knowing it was useless to protest any further, Auggie shut his mouth.

The doors to the lodge opened and in walked Shelby and Ashlyn.

Spotting the three of them by the fireplace, Shelby led Ashlyn towards them. "This," smiled Shelby, "Is where they actually allow us to have some fun."

Ashlyn glanced around the room. Some sofas, chairs, a quaint fireplace. She was getting stares from everyone in the room, particularly two girls and a guy in the corner. The brunette with long hair waved her arm in the air smiling.

"Come on," Shelby said, "Queenie is summoning us."

They walked over and Shelby introduced Ashlyn. "Guys, meet Ashlyn. This is Daisy, Auggie, and Juliette." They all smiled and Auggie jumped right up.

"So, has Shelby poisoned you against us yet?" he asked curiously.

"Um, no. She's been really nice," Juliette scoffed at the notion of Shelby actually being nice to a newbie while Ashlyn continued. " She's been telling me all about you Cliffhangers." She leaned closer to Auggie. " You know, all your dirty little secrets."

"Well, you must have some of your own, hmm..." Auggie replied without hesitation.

"I'd say," interrupted the silent Daisy.

"Excuse me?" Ashlyn asked.

"I've just been reading your tarot cards, that's all. It's very interesting."

"Tarot cards? I've never really believed in them." Ashlyn said.

"But Daisy's are different. She's done all of us and they've been true." admitted Juliette.

"What?" Auggie snorted.

"We did it for fun Aug, it's ok." Juliette replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'd like to know what they say about our newbie." Shelby said curiously and sat down beside Daisy.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go play some b-ball, leave you girls to your hocus pocus witch cards." Auggie said waving his hands in the air. He headed towards the doors.

The girls moved in around Daisy, who had the same glimmer of excitement in her eyes whenever she read tarot.

"I did a simple 4 card reading. Shaped like a square, you read counterclockwise. The top and bottom left read the past, bottom right the present, and top right the future." she paused. "The top left card, the moon, isn't normally bad, but only here, it's reversed, or upside down. This tells me that things in the past weren't as they seemed on the surface. There were lies and deceit and many changes were being experienced."

Juliette, who was always fascinated with Daisy's ability to read, urged her to continue.

"The next card is the Hanged Man. This doesn't signify death, but may involve it. It does however, suggest a time of emotional struggle and confusion. A life being in 'limbo' so to speak. No directions."

Ashlyn's heart started to pound inside her chest.

"The next card is looking better. The Strength card tells me things hit rock bottom, an emotional breakdown of some sort. But it also tells me that it was overcome and that success is, well, over the horizon."

Juliette giggled but stopped when she saw the look on Ashlyn's face. Pain.

"Well, I'd say that you've got the best future card out of all of us. The Emperor." Daisy said with a smirk. "That simply means that a member of the opposite sex will grace your life with his presence and opportunities will arise."

Daisy looked over to Ashlyn, whose green eyes were glazed over. "So, whad'ya think?"

"Um, excuse me for a minute." Ashlyn spitted out and went to the exit of the rec centre.

Shelby stood up. "Wow, you've managed to scare off a newbie before me..."

Daisy put an arm on her shoulder. "Let her go, Shel." They watched Ashlyn walk out. "Maybe the cards were a little too true for her to handle."


	3. 1st Impressions and Confessions

Chapter 3: First Impressions and Confessions

From the moment Daisy began explaining the cards, thoughts and images ran in and out of Ashlyn's mind. Her mother and father. Her brother Noah. Luke. She had to get out of there. She hoped no one saw the tears in her eyes as she ran out of the lodge.

Looking around trying to remember which way it was back to the dorm, she collided head on with somebody. Ashlyn yelled in pain as the other body came down on top of her, knocking both of them to the ground. Her head hit the ground hard and she blacked out for a moment. She moaned and brought her hands to her head. She felt a body on top of hers and tried to move. She opened her eyes and tried to focus them, but thanks to the impact, she could only see white spots.

"Are you alright?" groaned the body that rolled off of her to beside her.

"I don't know." The spots of white were fading and she began to see clearly. The person beside her rose to his knees.

"Let me help you up." An arm extended out to her. She took the hand and he pulled them both up. Ashlyn's knees started to buckle but the guy grabbed her waist before she could fall again.

"You need to see the nurse?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine thanks. Could you just help me to my dorm?"

"Sure, are you a Tracker or Ridge–"

"Cliffhanger," she spoke softly. "I think it's to the left." she said pointing, almost hitting the guy.

"Yeah it is." He still had his arm around her waist as they started walking. He let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, I'm a Cliffhanger, and uh, I don't think this was a great first impression. I mean I knock you too the ground and you hit your head and your white pants are full of dirt...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going when I came out the doors." She smiled to let him know she was okay. He smiled back.

When the dorms came into view, he asked, "So why did you come running out of there?"

Ashlyn turned her head and bit her lower lip.

"I get it. You don't wanna talk about it. That's how people are around here. Well, we've arrived at your destination anyways." he said politely.

"Thanks for helping me back." Ashlyn said. "I never asked you your name."

He ran his hands through his blonde hair and paused. "Scott," he said.

"I'm Ashlyn." she held her hand out.

"Nice too meet you," he said accepting her handshake. "Sorry it was by me knocking you out." he said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." she insisted.

"Alright then, uh, see you later." Scott turned and started back down to campus.

Ashlyn headed into the bathroom and stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Everything will be alright." she said to herself.

"Scottie! What happened to ya man?" laughed Auggie when he saw Scott in his dirt-ridden clothes. He bounced the basketball to him. Scott shot the ball. Swoosh.

"I ran into the newbie," Scott said catching his own rebound and passing it back to Auggie. "Literally."

"Really. She's pretty ain't she? Ez'll like that." Auggie said while dribbling around Scott.

"So are we gonna play or what?" challenged Scott.

"Yeah man. First to 10 since we have Group in 15 minutes." replied Auggie, tossing the ball.

"No prob, just enough time for me to whoop your ass!" Scott said ducking around Auggie and scoring the first basket.

For the next 10 minutes, the two engaged in an intense 1 on 1 battle.

"Nice game, dude," Scott said wiping the sweat from above his eyes. "Maybe next time, you might even win!" he teased, patting Auggie on the back.

"You can count on it." he promised.

"How long till group?" Scott asked.

"About 5 minutes." Auggie answered.

"I'm gonna go quickly clean up."

"Yeah, let's go, cuz you really stink man!"

Scott punched Auggie in the arm. "So do you!"

Ashlyn walked into the small classroom where her first meeting as a Cliffhanger was about to take place. No one had arrived yet.

"Empty," she said to herself. "Just like my life."

"What was that?" a voice said from the doorway. Ashlyn turned and saw Peter. He was carrying some papers and a few pencils.

"Oh, nothing important. I'm just mumbling to myself."

"As all of us sane people do…" joked Peter. A moment of awkward silence passed. "So are you nervous about your first group session?" he asked Ashlyn.

"Um…not really….I've been to therapy before so it's nothing new. I'm up for anything."

"Well that's the positive attitude I wish all of our new kids had. Most come in hating the world and everything and everyone in it." Peter leaned in a little closer to Ashlyn and pointed to himself.

"They especially hate me."

Ashlyn turned away from him and proceeded to the circle of chairs arranged in the middle of the room. "I don't have a problem with authority figures so you won't have to deal with that from me." she responded.

"Are you sure there's something wrong with you?" Peter asked jokingly. "Because if there is, you're sure doing a good job of hiding it, and that's not how we work around here."

Ashlyn smiled and slid into a chair. She glanced up at Peter, whose friendly smile turned into a more serious stare. Her smile faded.

"We're here!" announced Juliette as she, Daisy, Shelby, Kat, and Ezra entered the room.

"Hey guys, why don't ya have a seat." Peter counted heads as they sat down in the circle. "Where's Scott and Auggie?" Their blank faces told him they had no clue.

"Right here…" said Scott, out of breath. Auggie came in behind. They took the two empty seats on each side of Ashlyn. She caught a whiff of a pleasant scent as Scott sat down.

"Hi again," he whispered. Ashlyn smiled and turned her attention to Peter as he began to speak.

"As most of you know, we have a new Cliffhanger today. If you haven't met her already, this is Ashlyn Reeves." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ezra put his hands together above his head and did a silent but very obvious thanks to God for sending a female. Daisy kicked his leg, but like always, Peter noticed.

"So Daisy," he victimized, "Explain to Ashlyn why we meet for group."

Daisy put on her best 100 watt smile and said in one breath, "Meeting for group allows us to openly express our thoughts, concerns, opinions and problems with the world, each other and ourselves, enabling us to better communicate and understand, all in all aiding our recovery process."

"Very good. Now since it's Ashlyn's first day, I'm sure all of you want to get to know her, so we're gonna play a little game. That is if she wants to." Peter asked.

"Like I said before, I'm up for anything." Ashlyn answered.

"Okay then. This is like a 20 questions thing. You each get to ask her one question, appropriate please, and in turn she gets to ask you the same thing. That way, she can get to know all of you as well." explained Peter. "Who wants to start?" All of the Cliffhangers were in thought.

Juliette broke the silence. "What's your all time favourite movie?"

"I'd have to say all the old Hitchcock movies, like The Birds and Psycho. The classics." She noticed the approvals of most of the group. "How about you, Juliette?"

"Titanic!" she gushed. "Leonardo DiCaprio! Wow!" Everyone laughed.

By the time each one had asked her a question, they knew Ashlyn's favourite movie, colour, food, music group, school subject, car, and sports team.

"Well now that we're all acquainted a bit better, although I'm still debating whether or not I wanted to know that Ezra's favourite food consists of marshmallows dipped in ketchup, but it's my turn to ask Ashlyn a question." Peter stated. "I don't know if anyone has managed to get this out of you yet, but it's one of the first steps in group."

"Alright…" Ashlyn raised her brow curiously.

"You don't have to, but if you feel comfortable enough…please tell us why you're here at Mt. Horizon."

For the only time in the session Ashlyn hesitated. She locked her eyes on the ground. She felt the eight pairs of eyes glued to her. "Well I'm here...because…..um…I…." she trailed off.

"It's okay," assured Scott. She brought her eyes to his and saw the sincerity in them.

It's now or never, she thought. They're gonna find out eventually. Ashlyn took one last breath and proceeded. "I'm here…because I….because I killed my father and brother."


	4. A Flashback, A Comeback, and Ethan Hawke

Chapter 4: A Flashback, A Comeback, and Ethan Hawke

"Mail's here, Mom!" yelled Noah from the front door.

"Put it on the counter Honey, thanks."

He walked into the kitchen and set the stack of the mail on the counter when a particular envelope caught his attention.

"Mom, Ashlyn's letter is here! The one from the publishing company!"

Mrs. Reeves came out of her office with a huge smile on her face. "I wonder if she won?"

"Of course she won! Why else would they send a letter?" Noah handed her the envelope.

"I wonder if she'd mind if we opened it for her?" Mrs. Reeves asked Noah. He shrugged.

"When is she coming home from Breeya's?"

"Tomorrow, she's sleeping over." Mrs. Reeves answered. She looked up and saw Mr. Reeves enter the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Ashlyn's letter from the publishing company, she might have won the young author's contest." she informed.

"Well, why don't we just drive it over to Breeya's and surprise her there?" Noah suggested.

"That's a good idea. That way we can see her reaction when she opens it." Mr. Reeves added. "Wanna come with us Adrianna?"

"Oh, I can't. I'm waiting for Murphy to phone me back with the financial updates for the new school opening up in September. But tell Ash I'm so proud of her, okay?" Mrs. Reeves said sympathetically.

"Alright, come on Noah, let's go." He took the letter and they headed for the foyer. "We'll phone from Breeya's when she opens it."

"Thanks, Nathan." she said giving her husband a kiss as he grabbed his keys and left the house.

"You what?" exclaimed Juliette, her eyes bugging out of her head.

Ashlyn's heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to burst out from her chest. Everyone in the room was silent, trying to decide whether or not what they just heard was what they thought they heard.

"Now hold on a minute, you know--" started Peter, but he was cut off by Ashlyn.

"I….I can't talk about this right now." she declared. Waves of anxiety were pouring over her. Her head was throbbing and the room was flashing in her eyes. The other Cliffhangers looked very uncomfortable and Ashlyn felt tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"May I be excused?" she asked, avoiding any eye contact.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Peter.

Once she was out of earshot from the room, Auggie was the first to speak.

"Peter, are you telling us that the pretty little chica on my left is a…a murderer?" His voice dropped to a whisper on those last 3 syllables. "Cuz if she's some sort of psycho-"

"That's enough Auggie!" Peter said firmly. "She's not…a murderer." He found himself even having some difficulty saying that word.

"Well then what is she?" Auggie demanded. Peter shot him the look and he immediately backed off.

"Alright guys listen up, and listen up good. I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Ashlyn. You know I'd never intentionally put any of you in danger. I don't want to find out that any of you are saying things like that, you understand? There will be consequences, got that?" He looked directly at each of the Cliffhangers to get some signal of agreement.

"She obviously wasn't as ready to open up as she might have thought she was. We can't force her to and you know I can't tell you because of the confidentiality, so you guys have to respect her choice and treat her normally."Peter instructed, stressing the word normally.

"Normally? Does that word even exist around this place?" mumbled Daisy.

"Well, personally, I couldn't care less if she was a mu-" Ezra stopped himself when he saw Peter glaring at him. "Hehe….I mean…cuz you know….she's just what I wanted." he spitted out.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Spare us, Freakin."

"Oh Shelby, am I sensing some jealousy now that you're not the centre of Ezra's attention?" retorted Juliette.

Shelby looked ready to pounce. The laughter was interrupted by Peter.

"Girls, this isn't the time or place for you to start insulting each other. If I hear it again, both of you will be chopping wood for the rest of the week. Got it?"

"Yes, Peter." both said in unison.

"Good, because now you've given us a reason to play 'One Thing I Like About…' and the two of you will start."

Shelby and Juliette both groaned. Jules went first.

"One thing I like about Shelby is…." Juliette paused and smiled. "The way she can kick the guys' butts at foosball." Juliette finished, looking pleased with her response. As did Peter.

Shelby thought for a minute about what she could possibly say about Juliette. She grinned when she knew.

"One thing I like about Juliette is that she's lucky enough to be able to eat anything she wants and never gain a pound." Shelby paused and looked in Juliette's eyes, which lost their twinkle when she realized Shelby wasn't done. "Oh, I forgot it's because you just throw it all up once you're finished!"

"Hey, at least I tried to be nice about you!" shouted Juliette meekly.

"Yeah well, so did I." Shelby spat back.

"I'm disappointed with you Shelby," interjected Peter. "You've just earned a week of wood chopping before breakfast."

"What else is new?" she grumbled unpleasantly, slumping down in her chair.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "Well, let's continue. Um…. Kat and Ezra."

"One thing I like about Ezra is that he's not afraid to say what's on his mind, even if it gets him in trouble."

Everyone, including Peter, laughed at that one. "Can't disagree with that," he said.

"Alright now," said Ezra. "One thing I like about Kat is that she's like a big sister. You can always go to her."

"Aww, thanks. I'm glad you guys feel you can come to me when you need help." Kat smiled.

"Next, we'll have Daisy and….Auggie."

"One thing I like about Dais is she doesn't let people push her around. She's strong in her beliefs even if they're a little out there."

"I assume you're still referring to my tarot cards, but I'll let it slide…this time." Daisy said. Auggie smiled, a little bit embarrassed.

"One thing I happen to like about Auggie is that he can speak 2 languages. I'd love to learn another, but I don't have the patience for it."

"Very well put you two. See how easy it is to find something you like about someone else?" Peter said, directing the statement to Shelby and Juliette. The looked at each other and turned away.

"Hey Peter, what about me? Who am I gonna go with?" asked Scott.

"Um, you can go with me." offered Peter.

"Alright," Scott paused to think of what he was going to say when there was a knock at the door. It was Ashlyn.

"Sorry I left so abruptly," she said softly. "I needed some air." It was obvious she had been crying.

"It's okay." reassured Peter as she took her place between Scott and Auggie.

"Scott, why don't you continue with Ashlyn instead of me?"

"Continue what?" asked Ashlyn.

"Just follow along," said Scott. "One thing I like about Ashlyn is that she doesn't hate me for practically knocking her out earlier today." Scott said with a laugh. Ashlyn smiled too.

"What?" mused Peter.

"We ran into each other, no one got hurt though." said Scott. He noticed Peter still looked confused. "Don't worry about it, man."

"I think I get this," stated Ashlyn. "One thing I like about Scott, because i still don't know him well, is his eyes. They're so blue it's like floating in the sky or the ocean or something like that."

Scott could feel his cheeks heating up.

"That's so sweet!" grinned Juliette. Ashlyn started to blush as well.

"Oh, look, her face is the same colour as her hair." Kat pointed out. The entire group shared a laugh.

"Well, this seems like a good place to finish for today." Peter announced. "You all seem to be in a better mood now so keep it up."

They began to file out of the room when Peter stopped Ashlyn and Shelby. They looked at each other curiously.

"I noticed you guys talking earlier today, and it looked like you were okay with each other, so I was hoping Shelby, that you would be Ashlyn's first week buddy."

"How can I do that if you've got me on wood duty all week?" Shely reminded Peter, quite pointedly.

"Well, I guess I'll let it slide, if you do this. I'm sure you'll think being nice is enough of a punishment."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "I'd do anything to get out of chopping wood, so…I'll be her buddy."

She pulled Ashlyn beside her and put her arms around her. "We'll get along great and be best friends!" Shelby said with sarcastic excitement.

"Umm….can someone tell me what's going on?" Ashlyn said, a little put off from Shelby's sudden embrace.

"Shelby's going to show you around, keep you company while settling in, help you catch up in classes, stuff like that." Ashlyn nodded. "But if I see anything going on between you and Jules again, you will be back chopping wood." he directed to Shelby.

"Ay ay, oh captain my captain." she replied, giving a salute.

"Excuse me?" Peter said.

"What? We're watching Dead Poet's Society in English, you know?"

"Oh right…..well see ya later, girls." Peter said leaving the room. Ashlyn and Shelby followed a few moments later, walking without saying a word, not knowing what to say to each other.

"So, uh, don't you think Ethan Hawke is totally adorable in Dead Poet's?" Ashlyn offered, breaking the silence.

Shelby stopped dead and squinted her sharp blue eyes. "You know, I normally hate, and I mean hate, getting stuck with newbies..."

Ashlyn had no idea where this was going.

"Don't look so scared, I'm not gonna make your life here a living hell, unless you give me a good reason." Shelby started walking again. "But since we seem to have a mutual interest in Mr. Hawke," she smiled. "There could be hope for you and me."


	5. I Wish You Were Here

Chapter 5: I Wish You Were Here

About a week had passed since Ashlyn's arrival at Horizon and she was adjusting as well as she could. The awkward tension between some of the Cliffhangers and herself was troubling her. She knew it was because of what she said during group and she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't ready to open up. Shelby and Scott were the only ones to make an effort to talk to her. The rest probably think I'm gonna kill them in their sleep, she thought.

There was a knock on the girls's door.

"Lights out!" It was Peter.

"Ah, the warden has spoken." Daisy said.

Shelby threw a pillow at her. "Very funny,"

"I thought so." replied Daisy, tossing the pillow back at Shelby. She caught it and chucked it over to Ashlyn.

"Goodnight to you too," she laughed, handing it back to Shelby. She got into her bed and pulled up her covers. Her head sank into her own pillow and she was out cold.

"Rough week," Daisy muttered, nodding her head toward the sleeping Ashlyn.

"Yeah," spoke up Kat. "Has she opened up to you yet, Shel?"

"You mean, has she informed me with the juicy details of her… 'situation'? The answer is no."

"Really? Cuz you seem to be getting along with her more than you would with any other newbie." Daisy inquired.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Is the Ice Queen melting?" Juliette said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Is it my fault she's got more than half a brain and not nearly as irritating as you are?" Shelby retorted to Juliette, who was childishly sticking her tongue out.

"Not again!" groaned Kat, sticking her head under her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah," Shelby got into bed and sighed. "Goodnight."

As the round of goodnights was taking place, Ashlyn was drifting off to a place far away…

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"I think you've only told me about 300 times, Luke." Ashlyn said, leaning against the trunk of the weeping willow that seemed to form an enclosed hideaway.

"What can I say?" His strong arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers running through her soft hair. He leaned in for a kiss and Ashlyn responded graciously.

"I wish this day would never end." Ashlyn purred, nuzzling into Luke's neck. The warmth that emanated from his body gave her goosebumps.

She opened her eyes and she was soaring through the bluest of skies. Up….down….up down. The old twine ropes in her hands rubbed the inside of her palms as she held on to the swing. She tried to see who was pushing her, but she was too high in the air. Nothing was holding the swing. She was weightless floating across the sky on an old swing. She felt herself dropping back to the earth. She reached out and grabbed some of the marshmallow clouds. She smiled and began to sing at the top of her lungs.

"I-I-I ke-ep on FALLIN!"

She laughed and used the ropes of the swing like a parachute to guide herself back to the ground. She stood up in the lush greens surrounding her. The blades of grass reached over her head.

The sun was starting to set, a watercolour splash of purple, orange, red, and pink. She started to make her way through this 'jungle' looking for a way out. In a matter of seconds it was dark and the temperature was dropping. She heard some rustling behind her.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness. "Is anyone there?" No one answered. "Luke?"

Suddenly she felt hands on the middle of her back, throwing her forward and sending her sprawling into a large hole. She screamed out and hit the damp dirt hard. She pushed herself to her feet and looked up. All she could see was the glow of the full moon.

"Help me!" she cried.

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice snapped. A black silhouette peered down at her. "After all you've done, this is where you belong." the voice continued.

"Who are you?" screamed Ashlyn. Panic and fear escaped in her voice.

"You don't even recognize your own mother?" the voice snorted. "Ash, I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Mom……" Ashlyn whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't forget about us, chica." Seven new figures moved around the opening.

"A-Auggie?"

"And to think I wanted to actually be your friend."

"Shelby?" Ashlyn felt as if she was hit with a ton of bricks.

"I hope you like your new home," another voice added.

Ashlyn's head was spinning. "Mr. Scarbrow?"

"I thought I told you to call me Peter. Meh, I guess it doesn't matter now." he chuckled evily.

The sound of metal scraping against the dirt echoed in the night. Ashlyn realized she was standing in her own grave.

They were going to bury her alive.

Ashlyn flew up in her bed, her chest pounding, her long hair matted to her sweat-covered neck and face. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping soundly. Ashlyn swung over the side of her bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants over her PJ shorts. The clock beside her bed read 2:37.

"I need some air," she said in a hushed whisper. She quietly walked to the door and left the cabin. She was a good ways from there when she realized she didn't put shoes on, but she didn't seem to care.

There was a crisp breeze in the air but it felt refreshing against her damp skin. She found herself walking straight to the docks. She sat down on the edge. The water was so still, and despite the cool temperature, Ashlyn couldn't resist dipping her toes in. Any sensation of the frigid water disappeared when she thought of Luke and the way he was kissing her in her dream. She swore she could still feel his warm lips on hers.

Ashlyn tilted her head back and gazed up at the millions of stars. In the back of her mind she could hear the soulful voice of Brandon Boyd and the sweet strumming of a guitar.

I lay my head onto the sand

The sky resembles a blacklit canopy

With holes punched in it

I'm counting UFO's

I signal them with my lighter

And in this moment I am happy

So happy

Ashlyn smiled, and for the first time in a while, it actually felt good. She looked at her reflection in the liquid glass.

I wish you were here

The wooden dock creaked as the footsteps came up behind her.

I wish you were here

"Luke…?" she mouthed.

I wish you were here

She saw him in standing behind her-- his eyes, the dark, piecey hair that fell above his brows, his mouth.

I wish you were here……

"I guess it's a party of two now, huh?"

Ashlyn blinked hard and watched Luke's reflection ripple away. The person standing in his place was Scott.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, his mouth dropping open when he noticed her feet swirling in the water. "Isn't that freezing?"

Ashlyn stared out into the darkness ahead. "No."

Scott shook his head and took a seat beside her. "Nice night," he added.

Ashlyn gave no response. Strands of her hair fluttered around her face.

"Am I uh, interrupting something? I know I like to come out here to be alone so if-"

"No…I was just…"she paused.

"You were what?"

"I just thought that you were someone else, ok." she replied flatly.

"Like who? Peter? Another counselor coming to get you in shit?"

Once again she didn't utter a syllable. She pulled her feet out of the water, bringing them up to her knees. Tiny streams ran off her toes creating little puddles underneath. She tucked her hands in the sleeves of her sweatshirt and wrapped them around her legs.

Scott gently grasped her face and turned it away from the water until they were face to face. Her vivid green eyes looked blank. Completely expressionless.

"Ashlyn," smirked Scott. "Are you high?" he whispered. "You're acting kinda strange."

Ashlyn cocked her head to the left and imitated the smirk he just gave her.

"Your eyes…." she spoke whimsically. "I was in your eyes and I was falling." she said, recalling her dream from earlier in the evening. She began to giggle.

Scott furrowed his brows and took a hold of both her arms. "Alright, it's time to get you to your room." he said, pulling her to her feet. "You need to sleep off whatever you took before Peter finds out."

Ashlyn took one last glance at the water below and let out a cry of disbelief.

"What is it?" Scott said, scanning the surface of the water. Nothing was there.

"Da….Dad…."

Before Scott could question her, Ashlyn lurched forward and fell into the lake.

The bleak darkness seemed inviting, pulling her deeper and deeper. The icy waters pricked her skin like a thousand needles. As everything started to blur, she felt something wrap around her waist. At this moment, she snapped out of her trance and started to scream. A frothy mouthful of bitter liquid entered her throat. Her lungs started to burn. Panicking, she thrashed around making it difficult for her rescuer to bring her to the surface. Her head broke the water and she began gasping for air. Scott, completely exhausted, pulled her to shore just as Peter came running down to the edge.

"What the hell is going on?"


	6. Lies, Lovers, and a Last Cry

Chapter 6: Lies, Lovers, and a Last Cry

The glowing flecks of embers from the fireplace reflected off of Ashlyn's glassy eyes. She sat wrapped in a blanket in Peter's office, slowly regaining her body heat. Her wet, cold hair caked to the back of her head keeping her chilled despite the warm fire. She bit the insides of her cheeks to stop her teeth from chattering. She stared into the fire. The musky smell of the burning wood filled the room.

"Scott said he found you outside sleepwalking. Do you sleepwalk often because it's not written in any your medical documents." Peter closed the manila file and placed it on his desk. "I'm not going to punish you because the sleepwalking was obviously out of your control and it is my fault I didn't know about it. And besides, I think you've had enough trauma for one night."

Ashlyn made a mental note to thank Scott for lying. She took her eyes off the fire. "Don't get Scott into trouble, please."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Ashlyn, he did break the rules—"

"But if he wasn't out there I could've drowned. He saved my life, Peter." She reached over the table and grabbed Peter's hand. "Please," she begged.

"Alright," he agreed, pulling his hand out from her clammy fingers.

"Thanks," she said, enshrouding herself into the warm blanket.

"Listen, Ashlyn, I know it's late but I think we need to have a session. Something has undoubtedly been bothering you or else you wouldn't have been sleepwalking. It's a method of relieving stress or anxiety subconsciously. Do you know what it could be?"

Yeah, my whole life, she thought. She got up from the chair and walked in front of the fire. The floor under her toes creaked as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. She whipped herself around toward Peter.

"They think I'm a killer, don't they?" She turned back to the fire and lowered her head. The warmth of the flames felt comforting on her skin.

"They don't think you're a killer, Ashlyn. You just really shocked them in group." Peter offered as politely as he could.

"Not just the Cliffhangers….everyone in this place. Do you think I don't notice all of the whispering when I walk by, or the pointing from across the room, or the piercing glares?" She turned around, walked back to the desk, and stared Peter in the face.

"Well I do. Don't try and sugarcoat the situation, either. I know what's happening." She slumped back down in the chair.

Peter gave her a sympathetic eye and cleared his throat. "They just want to know the truth, Ashlyn. You dropped a bombshell on them and didn't explain the circumstances. You can't just tell them you're here because killed your father and brother when you know that's not the truth."

"But it is!" she retorted. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she swiftly wiped them away. "Look, I'm really tired and not in the mood for this. I'm going back to the dorm to sleep. See you in the morning, Peter." She jumped up and left the room before he could protest.

Peter leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window. The misty clouds surrounded the moon, peaking above the treetops in the distance. He started thinking about Ashlyn. How am I going to help this girl when she clearly isn't ready to open up? She has so many unresolved issues that are disturbing her whether she admits to it or not. I just don't get it. She's a terrific student, has never had any confrontations with her teachers. She gets along with everyone pretty well, even Shelby. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe she was a perfectly normal seventeen year old girl.

Ashlyn got back to the dorm and noticed all of the lights were on. She opened the door and all eyes were wide open and on her.

"What, did someone die?" she said nonchalantly, as she walked to her drawer and pulled out dry pajamas.

"Apparently you... well, almost." Daisy answered.

"Yeah," Shelby added. "Scott came by and said he pulled you out of the lake. What the hell happened?"

"I fell in." Ashlyn went into the bathroom as confused looks were circulating around the room. She came out a moment later in dry clothes and pinned up her damp hair.

"So you went to the lake and fell in?" inquired Juliette, snuggling back under her comforter.

"I couldn't sleep," she said and crawled into her own bed. "I needed some air and went down to the dock, slipped, fell in. Scott was out and saw me fall so he jumped in to get me." Won't they just leave me alone, she added to herself.

Kat sat up. "Really? Cuz Scott said you were sleepwalking. You just said you couldn't sleep."

Frustrated at the developing inquisition, Ashlyn let out a sigh. "Can we just drop it tonight, please." She reached to turn off the light on the nightstand between her and Juliette's bed and ended up knocking off the book she placed there earlier.

Juliette picked up the book and examined it. "The Virgin Suicides?"

"It's a great book." Ashlyn said, losing the irritated tone in her voice. Juliette shrugged her shoulders and extended her arm to Ashlyn. She released the book and a photograph fell out from in between the pages.

"What's the picture?" Shelby asked.

Ashlyn went to grab the picture from the floor but Juliette beat her to it. She smirked.

"It's Ashlyn and a really good-looking guy! Is he your boyfriend?" beamed Juliette.

"Let's see him," Shelby said, walking over to Juliette's bed.

"Guys, come on. Can I have my picture back?" Ashlyn said uncomfortably.

Daisy and Kat, catching the curiosity, got up and joined the rest of the girls.

"He's a cutie, Ashlyn. Why haven't you ever mentioned him?" asked Kat.

"I don't know," Ashlyn said, taking the picture from Kat.

"Tall, dark, and handsome….if he had a little eyeliner he'd be my kind of guy." admired Daisy.

The girls dispersed back to their beds. Ashlyn glanced at the photo in her hands before she placed it back in the book. I was so happy then, she thought. We were so happy. She felt so warm just thinking about him. I miss you so much, she added silently.

"So does loverboy have a name," Shelby called from her bed.

Ashlyn lay her head on her pillow and smiled. "Luke," she replied. "Luke." She loved the way his name seemed to roll right off her tongue.

"Well, I hope you have sweet dreams of Luke, Ashlyn." Juliette said, rolling onto her side.

Ashlyn smiled and closed her tired, heavy eyes.

"I really want to open Ashlyn's letter, Dad. I know she won. I can feel it!"

"I know you do Noah, but we should wait until we get to Breeya's to open it. Ashlyn should be the one." Mr. Reeves smiled over at his son. "We're almost there. We just have to cross Stadler Blvd. We're five minutes away."

"What are you talking about Dad? I'm right here!" Ashlyn called from the backseat of the car. "Noah? Hello? I'm here!" Ashlyn tapped her father on the shoulder but he didn't notice. "Dad!" She leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the transport truck veering back and forth on the road. It was coming straight through the red light.

"Dad look out!" she screamed, but it was no use. He didn't hear her. Ashlyn closed her eyes tight and let out a huge scream. All she could hear was the screeching of tires, the crushing and twisting of metal, and the distant, haunting wail of a horn crying out for the help that came too late.


	7. AN

Author's Note:

It's nice to see that there are still so many HG fics being written! If we don't keep the show alive, no one will!

I just wanted to let everyone know that I am back to writing my first HG fic. I'm not sure if any of you original readers are still around, but hopefully I'll make some new ones! I'm about half-way finished a new chapter so stay on the lookout!

As always, R&R!


End file.
